The Weapon
by Greenleaf7
Summary: The Island. Just that gives a sense of mystery. What was it used for? Who were there before? So many questions,with no answers to them. Only one person seems to know,but she must battle the horrors within, if she wants to uncover the deadly secret below..
1. A Change of Flight

Title:

_**The Mind is a Dangerous Place**_

* * *

Chapter 1:

_**A Change of Flight**_

A black van pulls to the side of a busy airport in Sidney, Australia. The driver side of the van opens and a tall man wearing a three piece black suit climbs out of the car.

Yellow eyes look around in one swift motion. He straightens his suit and calmly walks towards the back of the vehicle.

He pulls out a key from his pocket and unlocks the doors in the back of the van. He opens the right side of the door first than the left.

Complete blackness is within the van. The man pulls out a small black tablet with one button on top. He presses it while points it towards the inside of the van.

A clicking sound is heard followed by a ramp slowly sliding down and touching the concrete floor.

Soon a wheelchair appears as it slowly wheels forward. As the wheelchair completely is revealed into the sunlight, one can clearly now see a young woman sitting upon it.

She looks to be in the ages of seventeen to eighteen.

Long black hair cascades over her chest and down to her waist. Her head was titled to the side, her mouth partly open, and her hazel eyes unseeing.

She was wearing a large red t-shirt, two sizes too big for her. And a red and orange skirt that was all wrinkled and it came all the way down to cover her feet from view.

Only a small toe could be seen as her feet were bare.

Her skin was as pale as snow, large black circles were under her eyes, and a part of her right shoulder was bare since the red shirt fell over it.

Six numbers were marked on her flesh; 4,8,15,16,23,42 were the numbers.

The man in the black suit pulled her red shirt over the numbers on her shoulder and bent down so that he was eye level with her.

He brought his hand over her right knee and began to stroke it. She didn't even blink; her face was expressionless, her eyes staring out into oblivion.

A sick grin spread over the mans face as he began to stroke her thigh. He slowly got up and brought his face inches from hers. He then moved so that he could easily whisper into her ear.

"This is it you know. No more resistance from you. After this…your purpose will be fulfilled." He whispered into her ear.

Suddenly he felt something splat unto his suit. He looks down at himself and watches a trail of spit roll down.

He looks towards the young woman and sees a trail of saliva gurgle up.

"Charming, does this mean you're fighting back against your mind lock? You know what happens when you do."

He then cleans the spit from her mouth and turns towards the side of the wheelchair.

There were straps on the wheelchair, and he didn't hesitate to strap the girls' hands and legs unto the wheelchair.

He then leaned forward and once again brought his lips behind her ear.

"Dolphin, bat, whale, wave, micro, Lock." He whispered into her ear.

The girl immediately jolted in her seat and her head snapped back. She began to tremble uncontrollably and kept on jerking around the wheelchair like someone was being electrocuted.

Her eyes expanded and for a flicker of a moment her hazel eyes brightened in fear and pain.

"Don't resist. Accept it." He stated as he locked the car.

"Hoy! Is she alright?" Someone asked in an Irish accent.

The man turned around and saw a young man with blond hair with darker streaks and an unshaven face.

He was wearing a black hoody that was open in the front to reveal a simple shirt with black and grey stripes across. Pair beaten blue jeans completed this boy's style.

"Yes, yes, she's just going into seizures. It happens all the time." The man replied.

Suddenly the girl stopped shaking and just slumped unto the wheelchair. Her eyes once again became clear and unseeing. Her mouth hanging open and her head tilted to the side.

The man walks over to the girl and pulls out a pair of sunglasses from his pocket and places them over her eyes.

He seems to have forgotten completely that the young man was still there watching him and the girl.

Only one luggage is what the man has and he puts it inside a pouch that was behind the wheelchair.

The man moves behind the wheelchair and the girl and begins to push her up the ramp and into the airport.

He rolled the girl right up to the front desk.

"May I help you Sir?" The lady at the counter asked.

"Yes I have reservations for a flight, as well as Special needs." The man stated while motioning down towards the girl.

The lady nodded her head and typed down on her computer. "Your name Sir?"

"Mr. Jefferson and Lilly April." He stated in a clear voice.

The lady tapped unto her keyboard and looked it over for the mans name.

"I'm sorry to say Mr. Jefferson, but your flight has been canceled." She stated apologetically.

"What!" He sneered.

"Engine trouble Sir, but I can put you on other plane with your partner." She quickly said, suddenly afraid of the man.

"Then do it." He said as he took a look around.

After a few minutes the lady at the counter successfully transferred Mr. Jefferson's' tickets to another flight that would go to Los Angeles.

"Here you are Sir, your tickets to Flight 815. Just walk down there and follow the path to Gate 12." She sweetly stated.

He picked up the tickets and rolled the girl down the hall, without a thank you at all to the lady. But she was more than happy for having not to deal with that man anymore, but she felt sorry for the girl.

"I wonder what is wrong with her." She whispered to herself.

But she forgot everything as she helped the next person in line…

* * *

**Yeah, I know. I'm totally packed with five unfinished stories and here I am making another one. **

**I guess I just need a break from the others, not to mention reality sucks!**

**So if any of you like it, then please tell me and I'll continue.**


	2. Curiosity

Title:

_**The Mind is a Dangerous Place**_

* * *

Chapter 2: _**Curiosity**_

Gate 12 was right around the corner, and Mr. Jefferson wheeled the girl right to it.

Gate 12 was full with many people, some sitting on blue chairs, others standing while chattering with other people.

Jefferson wheeled the girl next to a vacant seat and he sat down on the seat.

There were a row of seats facing him and taking a quick glance around, he memorizes every single one of them.

There was an older man with a small boy with him, and they were sitting on the row of seats that was facing him.

The man, who looked to be the boys' father, was trying to talk to the boy. But the boy seemed uninterested in listening to anything his father had to say.

His attention though was on the girl in the wheelchair. He looked her over and wondered why she was strapped to the wheelchair.

He suddenly felt sad for her, all alone. Maybe even sick. He remembered reading something a while ago about people who were trapped in their minds.

He doesn't remember the term for it, but he knew that those people couldn't' even control their own bodies.

Suddenly he got up and started walking towards the girl.

"Walter! Walter, where are you going?" The father called out.

But Walter ignored him and walked towards the girl. But he didn't reach her, because suddenly the man with the black suit reaches out and grabbed his arm.

"What do you think you're doing son?" He sneered.

"I just want to say hello." Walter said his eyebrows rose.

"Well than say it from a distance kid." He replied.

He suddenly took a firm grip on the kids hand and shook it when he noticed the father come closer.

"What's going on here?" The father asked.

"Hey there Sir, I was just shaking hands with your son here. He is quiet a curious one. Better watch over him carefully." The man said with all of his teeth showing as he gave a face smile.

He squeezed the boy tightly when he stated the last sentence. A silent threat.

"Yeah, come on Walter." The father said as he rapped an arm around his son shoulders and stirred him away from the man.

Walter took a quick glance behind his shoulder to watch 'the man in black' do a little wave towards him with an evil grin.

Walter looked towards the girl, and with remorse saw her stare out into oblivion.

"_She doesn't even know where she is." _Walter understood as he walked with his father to the other side of the room.

The man smirked and turned towards the girl. He leaned forward and gave a kiss to her cheek.

Jefferson didn't need to know that the girl, known as April, was cursing him out in every tong imaginable, because he could hear her.

"Awe, I'm hurt April. After all the time we've spent to together. I'm like a father to you, and this is the way you repay me. By cursing me with your mind?" Jefferson asked.

"Tisk, tisk; shame on you." He said while laughing.

"Flight 815 is about to board. Please have boarding pass' ready at Gate 12." A flight attendant stated though a microphone.

"This is it April, your purpose is about to begin." Jefferson said as he got up and walked around the wheelchair.

He pushed her towards the Gate, and went behind the line that was already forming.

There were two people in front of him, a man and a woman. They looked to be an Asian couple; the woman had some flowers in her hands.

She suddenly looked behind her and her eyes settle on the girl. She gave a shocked looked at first that gave out a warm smile.

She then looked up to face the man that was pushing the wheelchair.

"_He doesn't look like the girls father." _She thought to herself.

But the line started moving and the woman turned her head and began to walk forwards.

Soon after showing the Lady at the counter their boarding passes, Jefferson rolled April down the ramp and to the doors of the plane.

"Sir, you're going to have to leave the wheelchair here. A staff will take the wheelchair to the front of the plane." A younger man stated.

He was wearing a blue uniform, and Jefferson knew that the man was one of the workers.

"Can the young lady walk on her own?" The man asked.

"No, but I can carry her." Jefferson replied.

The man nodded his head and went off to help some of the passengers getting seated.

Jefferson moved the front of the wheelchair and began to unbuckle the girls' hands and feet from the straps. When that was done, he brought one arm underneath the girls' legs and the other underneath her neck.

In one swift motion he brought her up and straightens her head so that it rested unto his shoulder.

Her arm dangled over the side as he stepped into the plane.

"Sir, I'm looking for these seats." Jefferson asked a young flight attendant who passed by.

She came closer and quickly looked at the charge in his arms.

"There were some changes with the seating, as well as some last minute passengers." The flight attendant explained.

Jefferson read the flight attendance name tag, which read Stacey.

"Let me see were we can put you and your…?" She asked.

"Daughter, she's my daughter." Jefferson quickly stated.

Stacey nodded her head and motioned for him to follow her. They squeezed through passengers getting into their seats.

After a while, Stacey found two vacant seats in the middle of the plane.

"Thank you Miss Stacey." Jefferson said as he brought the girl down on the inner seat and buckled the seat bell around her waist.

He then turned around and took Stacey's hand in his own and gave it a soft kiss.

"Thank you very much." He whispered.

Pink rose up on Stacey's cheeks. "It was nothing sir, really." With that Jefferson let go of her hand and watched her go.

He then smirked and sat himself down on the seat that was next to the girls. His seat was next to the path that leads up and down the plane.

He then patted the pale hand of Aprils.

He leaned over and again whispered in her ear. "In just two more hours April, just two more hours, and your mission will begin."

He chuckled to himself and moved away. He buckled himself to the seat and calmly closed his eyes.

A few minutes later the engines turned on and he felt the plane begin to move.

He smiled to himself and went off to sleep. His last thoughts before entering sleep, was that in a few hours he was going to 'turn on' April and everything was going to change forever…


	3. Locke & Key

Title:

_**The Mind is a Dangerous Place**_

* * *

Chapter 3: **_Lock & Key_**

A beeping was heard and Jefferson immediately woke up. He breathed in deeply and looked down at his watch that was beating.

"_Show time." _He stated to himself.

He turned towards April, and smirked as he watched her unseeing eyes stared out.

He noticed that there was an older man with no hair sitting next to her.

He was sleeping, and Jefferson figured that he was no threat.

He looked down the hallway and saw no one. He unbuckled himself and looked up to the signs above. The "Seat belt' sign was off.

He got up and walked down the hall towards the front of the plane.

"Excuse me; I appear to have left my suitcase with my daughters' wheelchair. May one of you beauties help me to retrieve it?" Jefferson smoothly asked the female attendance.

The blushed and one of them got up. "We placed the wheelchairs over here sir."

She then pointed towards the corner, where two wheelchairs were leaning on each other.

"Thank you." He said as he walked towards the wheelchairs. Suddenly the plane lurched.

Jefferson braced himself on the wall and tried to keep his balance as the plane began to tremble uncontrollably.

"4,8,15,16,23,42!" A voice screamed out.

"FUCK!" Jefferson cursed as he knew who was screaming out those words.

**Before:**

After Jefferson left, the older man who was sitting next to April woke up.

He looked around and his eyes looked down at the girl next to him.

He had watched the other man carry her to the seat, and knew that she was very much like him. Forever stuck to be on a wheelchair.

But looking her over, with grim acknowledgment he knew that this girl was far worse than him.

At least he could speak, and move his upper body; this girl looked like she was trapped within herself. Never to control herself.

"Hello." He spoke towards the girl.

She didn't even blink. Like she didn't even acknowledge him. But the man knew that just because someone didn't show the signs of listening, that didn't mean that they couldn't hear.

"My name is Locke…" But Locke didn't finish because the girl suddenly went into a fit of seizures.

Locke stared at the girl for a second before he rapped his arms around her and tried to keep her still, when she just stopped all together.

He heard hard breathing and he unwrapped his arms around the girl to look at her.

His eyes expanded to twice there size. She was moving, her eyes staring around her in confusion and fear. She began to twist her hands together and kept on looking around and blinking rapidly.

She suddenly turned her gaze towards Locke. Intelligent hazel eyes stared back at his eyes.

"We are in danger Mr. Locke. We have to turn this plane around." She spoke out in a rush, like someone who had a brain that was faster than the mouth.

Suddenly the plane lurched and began to tremble.

"What? How are you able to…?" But he was interrupted by her again.

"No time…any time; must turn around…before it's too…" Suddenly her hazel eyes clouded over, and Locke knew that he saw sparks crisscross within her eyes.

Suddenly she began to speak, but like a recording. She slowly began to speak out a series of numbers. There were six numbers in all and then she suddenly screamed them out.

He heard someone curse out loud from somewhere in the front. He couldn't see anything, but he didn't have to when the man who was with the girl earlier came storming up the path.

Suddenly oxygen masks popped down from the ceiling. Locke grabbed for one and placed it around the girls' mouth and secured it.

When he knew that she was breathing, he grabbed for one for himself.

"FOX…WAVE…SONIC…" The man kept on screaming out theses words the closer he got towards the seat were the girl was sitting.

Locke watched as the girls head snapped back and she began to go into a fit of terrifying seizures.

"_He's doing this to her. He's hurting her." _Locke understood, and was about to protect the girl when suddenly a sound like metal scraping was heard.

Suddenly a great lurch erupted all over the plane. A few unlucky people, who weren't wearing their seatbelts, were pelted up from their seats and hit the sealing with full force.

One of those unlucky few was Jefferson. A sickening crack was heard as Jefferson back collided with the ceiling.

When he came back down he gripped unto the armrest of his chair.

Suddenly the back of the plane ripped off and a huge gaping hole was revealed.

People flew off from their seats and flew out of the plane. A loud roaring of wind was heard. And it was deafening.

Locke turned towards the man and was surprised that the man was still holding on.

His face was contorted and was slowly turning blue. His body was flying up as the wind pulled at him.

Locke turned towards the armrest and saw that it was about to pull loose. He leaned forward and was about to help the man, even if he didn't deserve it.

But suddenly the man pulled out a gun. Locke stopped in his tracks and with dread watched as the man pointed the gun towards the girls head.

But Jefferson never got to pull the trigger. The armrest came loose, and he got sucked out of the plane to meet his fate.

Locke watched in terrifying shock as he saw the man get swept away and out of the plane.

But his attention went back to the girl. He rapped his arms around the girl and brought her head down with his. He will protect her now. What ever happens, he will protect her…


	4. Trapped

Title:

_**The Mind is a Dangerous Place**_

* * *

Chapter 4: **_Trapped_**

**Aprils POV:**

Darkness…blissful darkness. It was the only time I could strengthen myself, fight back against the implant.

But they don't know that.

Deep within my mind, were nobody bothers to look. Where old memories, and things that to others would seem unimportant are located. But to me, they are everything.

They are my existence, as well as what keeps me going. What keeps me going is that precious thought of Hope. Hope that one day I can brake free.

My true name is here too. _April Oliver. _It has been so long since I've heard my true name being spoken.

No one says my name out loud, and if they do, it's when I'm unconscious or trapped within my mind.

Suddenly I felt movement, my wheelchair was moving. Wherever I was being taken, we were there.

They always took me somewhere. Never in the same place twice though. Either it's for 'exercises' or other terrible places that are too fresh within my mind to tell.

As I was trapped within my mind, to make matters worse I could not speak or see. But I could hear and feel, and I wish I couldn't.

I felt someone pull up my sleep to cover my shoulder.

"_Good then, I hope someone saw those numbers."_ I thought to myself.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my knee and began to stroke it, and with a sickening feeling at the pit of my stomach I knew it was Dr. Grey.

Dr. Grey was one of them, and he had been with her since her nightmare began. But he had also taken advantage of my state of being trapped within my mind.

Always touching me and giving me kisses, when all I wanted to do was pluck his eye balls out and just plainly to make him go through what I went through.

But I could not…I could not even show an ounce of disgust on my face. I heard him chuckle, and that made my blood boil with anger.

Anger, if reached to the limit, is my only source of actually gaining some control over me. But it had to be small, nothing like a good kick in the groin or something like that.

I heard him move over me and a flicker of fear spread over me as I thought he was going to kiss me. He had done so before and it had always revolted me.

But I heard other voices and knew that we were someplace very busy. So that thought was soon gone.

"This is it you know. No more resistance from you. After this…your purpose will be fulfilled." I heard Dr. Grey whisper in my ear.

That did it. The damn purpose again, the purpose of all my suffering. And that made my anger pass the limit.

I collected enough saliva and spit it out. I knew he was leaning over me and I knew my spit found its mark when I heard the splat.

"_Take that you asshole!"_ I thought.

"Charming, does this mean you're fighting back against your mind lock? You know what happens where you do." He spoke out.

If my face could have gotten any more paler I would have looked transparent.

"_Oh please no. Not that."_

I suddenly felt him strap my legs down to the wheelchair as well as my wrists.

"_NO!"_

I felt him lean forward again. I soon felt his breath breathe next to my ear.

"Dolphin, bat, whale, wave, micro, Lock." He whispered into my ear.

That was it, the combination lock that would send electric shivers all over my body until I have no choice but to shrink back into the inner, darkest parts of my mind.

After that I will have no senses what so ever. No feeling or hearing. I will become an empty shell until Dr. Grey will unlock me.

At least there was one good thing about all of this. When I was in this state, my foul mouth side took over. Basically my anger side.

So if Dr. Grey tried anything on me, my subconscious will send him a nice list of insults directly to his own mind.

I wasn't physic, but the other half of my mind can project images to someone else's mind.

As I felt the pain I crawled back into the darkest parts of mind. I curled up and prayed to god that something will happen. Something that can only be done by him, something that could save me from my fate.

This Fate of doing unthinkable and unimaginable things…without even realizing that I'm doing them.

I just hope it will be before the "purpose" begins…

**Later…**

I figured around three hours had passed since I was literally 'shut down'.

I was getting a little edgy and I knew the reason. I always got that way when there was an interference with waves in the air.

You know those Ion Waves above? Well I can read them. If I wanted to I could even disrupt them.

That was the reason why they wanted me, for their own purposes, and I was that purpose.

I just about had enough of waiting when suddenly I felt like I was being electrocuted. Pain struck through my spine directly going up into my brain.

Like in reverse my mind replayed what had just happed.

Someone next to be had been talking to me, saying hello and then stating his name.

His name was Locke. I had to laugh within my mind. What a coincidence that to unlock myself is this mans name, which sounds like he is unlocking me.

I was free…I felt myself regaining my senses and soon after complete control over my body. And that's when I felt arms wrapped around me.

I blinked. I couldn't control myself from shaking, it's just natural. Even if I was in control of my body, it usually didn't go with my mind.

In my mind I was calm, but when I was once again in control of my body, I had to also control my strong feelings of confusion at where I was. As well as controlling my fear.

When I was sure that I had controlled myself I looked around and with fear gripping my stomach I knew that we were on a plane.

Taking a glance around me, I did not see Dr. Grey anywhere.

"_He probably went to get the suitcase. I must warn someone!"_

I immediately turned towards the owner of the arms that had been wrapped around me but where now moving away.

It was an older man, kinda bald, but with a nice face. A face of someone you could trust. And that's what I needed right now, someone I could trust with information that I must tell before Dr. Grey came back.

"We are in danger Mr. Locke. We have to turn this plane around." I rushed out to him.

He gave me a black stare and soon after confusion.

Suddenly the plane lurched and I had to grip the arm rest.

"_This is not Dr. Grey's doing. This is something else, but something…familiar." _I stated to myself.

Mr. Lock began to speak again, but I cut him off. "No time…any time; must turn around…before it's too…"

But suddenly I felt it. My brain felt like it had just got wired. I felt electric shocks run through my spine once again, but this time it was different.

It wan than that I heard it, or more like saw it. My eyes clouded over and I could no longer see Mr. Locke.

But I saw something quite different. Faster than the ordinary human eye could catch, I watched as numbers flashed through my mind.

With dread I read these numbers and knew that they were the same numbers that were marked on my shoulder.

The feeling of speaking them out loud was too great, and I gave in. At first I just spoke them out softly, but then the pain grew. And I had no choice but to yell them out.

I felt the plane tremble and I felt someone place something over my mouth. I breathed in pure oxygen, and got a little dizzy. It must have been Lock, and I thank him for that.

I had completely yelled them out when I heard the terrifying voice of Dr. Grey call out the ultimate locking.

"FOX…WAVE…SONIC…" Even though he did not finish the lock down of my mind, it was enough to send me into a fit of seizures and unbearable pain.

White hot pain exploded within my mind as I completely went off to oblivion. I didn't get the chance to enter the corners of mind.

If I could scream I would. But I couldn't. I was gone…I don't know for how long…but I was gone…


	5. Crash & Burn

Title:

_**The Mind is a Dangerous Place**_

* * *

Chapter 5: **_Crash & Burn_**

Confusion…smoke…fire…noise…oh yes, the noise. Noises of engines spinning were heard. There were also sounds of screaming people calling for loved ones or just screaming their heads off.

On the beach of an uncharted island, lied the wreckage of Flight 815. Falling debris engulfed in flames fell from above and crashed unto the sandy beach.

The entire scene was terrible. Bodies scattered the beach, some alive, some not. People walked around in a daze, all of them appeared to be wounded in some way.

Confusion didn't even come closein describing this scene. It was chaos.

John Locke was lying on the sand close to the wreckage. He was just sprawled out like a rag doll, like he must have fell out of his seat and just landed unto the sand.

His eyes twitched, and he slowly opened them. He blinked and soon after his eyes brightened with confusion at what was going on around him.

He heard the engines roar and the voices of screaming, yelling people that surrounded the area.

He slowly got up and suddenly stopped. He looked down at his feet that only had socks on. He twitched his foot, and shock covered his face.

He tried the other one and he could feel his legs. He turned and found one of his shoes. He soon finds the other and puts them on.

He slowly got up and smiled to himself as he stands. He stands there for a while, completely enjoying the feeling, as well as having the shock, at being able to stand…and to walk.

Suddenly he quickly looks around frantically.

"_Where is she?" _Locke asked himself as he franticly searched the scene for the girl.

But he suddenly hears someone call for help. He looked around and spotted a young man calling for him to help another man who had been pinned down by wreckage.

Locke knew he had to help as many people as he can, he just hoped that the girl was alright.

On the other side of the plane wreckage, a young woman is seen spread eagle on the sandy beach. It was April.

People ran by, not even bothering to see if the girl was alive or dead. Her eyes stared up into the sky, unseeing. Her black hair spread all across the sand like a fan behind her head.

A gash was across her forehead; blood seeped from it and spilled down to the side of her face.

Her mouth was partially open, and she wasn't breathing.

An engine suddenly blew nearby, and pieces of it would have crushed her if it wasn't for the dark shadow that ran towards her, scooped her up and dodged the fiery part of the engine as it crashed down.

Sand mixed with flames flew in all directions as parts of the engine crashed were the girl was a little while ago.

Breathing hard, the man looked down at the woman that he had just saved. For a fleeting moment, he thought that he was too late to have saved her.

He quickly laid her on the sand. He delicately places a handunto the side of her neck and waiting for a pulse. He didn't find one.

He brought his ear to her lips, and tried to feel the breathing of the girl. But not one breath escaped.

He straightened her back unto the sand, titled her head up and brought his mouth down upon hers. He breathed into her the gift of precious life, air, and began to do CPR.

After a while he feared that she was never going to come back. He tried one last time, and it was a winner.

She coughed and began to breath but that was all. Her body after that became as limp as before, her pale eyes unseeing.

The man once again brought his ear to her lips and smiled widely as he felt her breathing out unto his ear.

He looked down at her and smiled. But his smiled faded and he quickly waved a hand over her eyes. She didn't even blink.

"_Perhaps she is blind."_ He thought to himself.

He heard the calls for help from the crash sight, and decided that questions will be answered later.

He gently picked up the girl and swiftly took her away from the crash site and towards some people who were huddled together.

"Please, could you please watch her?" H asked, his accent that of Middle-Eastern.

The people nodded their heads and watched as the man gently placed the girl next to them on the sand.

With one last look at the girl, he runs off into the crash site to help others.

**After everything had calmed down…**

It had taken many trips for the few who had helped to get everyone away from the wreckage and into saftly. Now all that was left was pained hearts, and unbelief.

It seemd that there was a doctor on the plane and he was now helping the wouned. His name was Jack, and after coming back from the woods, accompanied by a woman, he began to treat those around him.

Locke was searching for the girl the entire time he was helping others. And by now with pain in his heart, he felt that she must have been one of the bodies scattered across the beach.

Locke was looking around the beach when he spotted someone lying on the sand, the waves slowlysoaking the figures red and orange skirt.

He started running towards the figure and stopped when he was looking down at the person.

It was the girl, and she was looking up into the sky, but not seeing.

Locke kneeled next to the girl, happy as hell that she was alive and by the looks of it well.

"You're alright, I had feared the worst." Lock said with a smile of relief.

But the girl didn't return his smile, nor even register that he was there. Lock moved himself so that he was looking down at her.

Hesagged his shoulders as henoticedthat she was trapped within her mind again. Her eyes were clouded over and her body completely stiff.

"_The first time I met her, I told her my name. And than she got better, maybe it can work again." _

"It's Locke." Locke stated. But the girl didn't even blink.

"_It's not working!"_

Locke then looked over the girls face and saw the gash on her forehead. He decided that first he will take her to Jack, and then see what can be done to unlock her mind again.

He reached forward with his arms and carefully pulled her into his embrace. He slowly got up, while lifting the girl up and into his arms and positioned her so that she was comfortable.

He turned towards the wreckage and spotted Jack taking care of a young woman that was pregnant.

He began to walk towards Jack, with the girl in his arms.

"Jack!" Locke called out when he was near enough for Jack to hear him.

Jack turned his gaze away from the girls and looked towards the voice who had just called his name.

He watched as Locke walked towards him with a young woman in his arms. He immediately got up.

"I'll be right back, Clair." He said with reassurance towards the pregnant girl.

The girl nodded her head and she too looked towards Locke as he brought the girl closer.

Jack walked towards them and stopped when he was near to Locke.

"Who is this Locke?" Jack asked as Locke reached him.

"This young girl was next to me in the plane." Locke explained. For now he will leave out the part about the man with the gun.

"She has a gash on her forehead." Locke spoke as Jack leaned over the girl.

Jack delicately placed his hands on the girls head and inspected the wound.

"It isn't deep. But it will get infected." Jack after a moment replied.

It was then that Jack noticed that the girl was staring straight up.

"Locke, is she…?" Jack didn't finish just in case he was wrong.

"She is alive Jack; it's just that she…she is special." Locke explained.

Jack looked up to face Locke. "Special?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Yes, special." Locke stated. He then quickly continued. "We are all special for surviving this crash, right Jack?"

Jack slowly nodded his head, still unbelieving at what Lock had said earlier.

"Bring her over here." Jack said while motioning towards a blue passenger seat that had fallen out of the plane and was now snug deep into the sand.

Locke gently placed the girl unto the seat, and Jack began to inspect the gash. After coming back with a cup of salt water, and a clean rag, Jack began to clean up the wound.

An ordinary person would have shrank away from the stinging caused by the salt water on an open would, but not the girl. She didn't even flinch or even show any amount of expression as Jack cleaned her wound.

And this worried Jack. He was going to have to keep an eye on her. Buttaking alooktowards Locke, who was holding unto the girls' hand, Jack figured that this girl already had a guardian. She was in good hands.

And that made Jack more than glad to know that this girl, whoever she was, now had someone to care for her.

Looking around at his surroundings, Jack knew that in this place (wherever this place was) that having someone to watch over you, was definitely the best thing...

* * *

**Thank you! Thank you! (Takes a bow) I truly love it when someone reviews, especially if they like the fic.**

**This fic will most definitely have a twist to it than from the T.V. show. But I plan to go along with it though…in some parts. The rest is my own twisted imagination and what I have in store for April Oliver…The Key.**

**Special thank you to Reviewer:**

**Imzadi** – Nice name, is that from Star Trek? I'm not sure, I just thought I saw that name before…but I think it was Imzandi. Oh well, THANK YOU FOR READING AND ENJOYING AND REVIEWING! It means a lot to me. Hope you like the chapter…and take a guess on who was the guy that saved April was.

Make a guess and make my day. Sit tight for the next…

**P.S. **I have a SPECIAL treat for my reviewers... CHECK out my BIO. I have searched the internet for actors & actresses to play my characters.

Just click on the links and they will take you to the picture. **Imzadi**, I found the perfect actress to portray April Oliver. Check it out and tell me what you think...please.


	6. Crazy Chick

Title:

_**The Mind is a Dangerous Place**_

* * *

Chapter 6: **_Crazy Chick_**

After Jack cleaned the girls wound and placed a rap around her head, Locke decided to sit on the sand and clear his mind.

He picked up the girl and brought her to the place where he was going to sit. He placed her down and seated her. At least she sat down instead of lying down.

He sat down and crossed his legs Indian style. He closed his eyes and just went over his thoughts.

He thought about what a miracle it was that they were alive. Another miracle would be him walking…and than there was the girl. She brought so many mysteries and questions that all Locke could do was to wonder.

She was with two men in the plane, and he knew that one of they was long gone. But the other, he could be one of the survivors.

Well he made a promise that he will protect the girl. She was different, special…with a special destiny that was for sure.

Locke's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud, terrible monstrous howl of a sound coming behind him.

He turned towards the sound and watched with fear and shock as the trees in the jungle began shake like an invisible force was shoving them aside.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing and were all as silent as death as they all watched the trees shake and bend as whatever was making that sound shoved the trees away.

Suddenly a sound that was so strange to come out at this moment was heard. Everyone quickly turned towards the alien sound that should not even beheard at this time.

The girl was laughing. Not a chuckle, not a giggle, but laughing like a lunatic. Her laughter was so loud that even the noise in the forest quieted down.

Everyone was staring at her, including Locke. The monster sound was forgotten as everyone watched with expressions that could be interpreted as 'this girl is insane'.

Just as suddenly as the girl started laughing, it was just as suddenly as she stopped.

She then got up, much to Jacks surprise, and slowly walked towards Locke.

She looked up to Locke, her eyes still clouded over, and Locke knew that she was still trapped in her mind.

_But if she is trapped within her mind, than how was she able to laugh and to walk?_

He left his thoughts when he heard her speak.

"You will soon see…what Key sees." With that she fainted.

Locke reached out and caught her. Lock looked around at the faces of pure shock that were surrounding him.

"Great, just great!" Someone with a southern accent spoke out.

"Here we are, stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere, monsters out there in the forest, and to make matters even _better _we have a lunatic chick among us!"

Locke turned to see who the voice belonged to. He saw a man with blond hair and a scruffy looking face. He could already tell he had an asshole like attitude.

Everyone turned away from Locke and went back to what they were doing, but still heeding what the man had said.

They were stranded on an island, and who knew what was out there. And taking a quick glance towards Locke and the girl, it did seem that the girl was a little in the head.

_Literally_…

* * *

**Sorry for the really short chapter. But I wanted to leave the 'big one' for the next chapter.**

**I'm going to skip all that jazz with Jack, Kate, & Charlie off to find the front of the plane. **

**But in the next chapter we will start with the 'dog fight' between Sawyer and Sayid. (Have you noticed that the two hotties, both of their names start with S?)**

**Special thank you to Reviewer:**

**Imzadi –** I knew I was right! About the name and all. Riker is so cute! But Deana got up…rats! You like Q too? YAY! My mom thinks I'm insane to think so. But I can't help it! He is SO cool. I'm writing another fic that has to deal with that…or at least part of it. Hehe.

Thank you for the constructive criticism. I keep forgetting to double check my tenses. Sometimes I write so fast I forget to double check. (Gives sheep grin) I promise though that I will double check from now on. But if I miss some though, please let me know. And thanks again for the telling me Locke's name. No wonder Google didn't want to give me any pictures.

EEEEE! Wrong! It wasn't Sawyer. Hehehe…frankly I haven't got a clue who I want April to have a romance with. I picked two, but I can't decide on which one.

Oh well, there is still plenty of time to think about that. And thank you for seeing the picture of the actor I chose to play April. The beauty is that I don't have to pay the actors to be my characters. I just use their faces to give a mental image to my readers.

God bless the internet! Well I gotta go. I will post more soon. Later!


	7. The Oliver's

Title:

_**The Mind is a Dangerous Place**_

* * *

Chapter 7: **_The Oliver's_**

**Thirteen years ago…**

On the coast side of Main, a house stands connected to an old light house. The beacon hadn't been working for ages. But the family who lived here thought nothing of this.

They loved their home. A white mail box with a painting of a yellow cat was seen next to the house. On the mail, the last name of the family living in this house was written in blue letters.

**The Oliver's**

A while, Chevy Cavalier pulls up the road and parks next the house.

A nice whistling tune is heard as the driver of the car opens his door and get out.

He appeared to be a young man, probably in his late thirties. He had jet black hair that was shoulder length. His eyes were the brightest of blue. He had a sweet smile and one could tell that he was a good man.

He was wearing a black suit and from a distance one would think that he was a serious business man. But on closer inspection, his tie showed children holding hands and encircling the globe.

This man was a teacher, a second grade teacher.

He locked his car and walked towards the house, whistling as he walked.

He opened the door and was welcomed by the smell of mint pie.

"Jane, I'm home." The man called out as he closed the door behind him.

From the kitchen; a young woman (in her late twenties) with blond shoulder length hair peaks from inside towards the man.

Hazel eyes sparkle as she sees her husband walk in.

She smiles with love and walks to greet her husband.

"What took you so long?" She slyly asked as she approached.

He replied by pulling her into an embrace and soon after pressing his lips down upon hers.

After the kiss he pulls away, but his arms are still rapped around her waist.

"Why am I teaching smarty pants children, when I could be here with my wife and girl?" He asked solemnly.

Jane smiles and small smile and gently pushes away the hair from her husbands' eye.

"Because Gabriel, someone has to work outside of the house. I stay here to home school April." Jane said.

At the mention of their daughter, Gabriel looks over his wife shoulders and looks around for any sign on April.

"Where is April?" Gabriel asked.

A sparkle within Jane's eyes showed like she remembered a secret.

"Oh Gabriel, forgot to tell you! April spoke today!" Jane excitedly stated.

Gabriel gripped Jane's arms in unbelief. He searched her hazel eyes that were turning a shade of green from the dark green summer dress she was wearing, for any sign that she was joking.

But she was not.

She took his hands within her own and with excitement led him towards the living room.

The closer Gabriel got, he could hear that the TV was on. But he could hear static.

"Sweetie, she is not watching static again is she?" Gabriel asked.

Jane did not answer because they had reached the living room. There in the middle of the room was six year old girl sitting on the floor, and watching static on the TV.

The girl had long black hair that went down to her waist. She was wearing a blue dress with a white apron on.

She was sitting Indian style in front of the TV. Her head suddenly tilted to the side as her parents came in.

Gabriel quickly turned towards his wife. This was the first time that there daughter had every shown any hint of noticing people. Their daughter, April, was autistic.

The reason for their babies' condition was of a traumatizing event that happened when she was three.

She was in preschool, a happy child that never stopped talking. She wanted to know everything.

Her eyes were like her mothers, hazel that brightened whenever she got excited. And she got excited a lot!

Out of simple things, like on how things worked, or defining things. She never asked question like why was the sky blue. Instead she asked question on what things meant or how they worked.

She was an excellent reader as well. That had to be thanked by her mother, who read to her even when April was within her.

But there was something else that made April a special child. She would occasionally get headaches.

Now of course this would not be catalogued as something special. But what happened during those headaches was extraordinary.

Whenever she got headaches, no matter what the Oliver's did to stop them, they came on their own. And when that happened, April would blank out and began to speak.

A three year old would not speak the way April would speak after she passed out from the headaches.

She would speak like someone telling a code. She would speak out in numbers, words that made no sense; but all sounding like secret security stuff.

At first the Oliver's immediately took her to get a brain scan. Thinking that maybe their child had something seriously wrong with her, they took her to a special doctor who dealt with strong headaches and other things.

This mans name was Dr. Grey.

He recommended using new machinery that could possibly give some answers on to what was causing Aprils headaches.

Dr. Grey suggested that it may be possible that the child may have a tumor. But he said they will make sure by using the 'Gamma Knife'.

At first Dr. Grey saw nothing wrong with the child, until she had a headache during the procedure.

This one was a strong one. It rocked the childs small body like she was being electrocuted.

Suddenly all the machines began to go up in sparks. Gabriel and Jane tried to get to their daughter but were stopped by Dr. Grey.

He held up a hand towards them, telling them to stop. He then turned his attention towards the mayhem that was happening.

It was then that he heard her. Speaking fast, but with no emotion she began to speak like a recording.

The view screen of Aprils brain was flashing in one spot. Dr. Grey leaned closer and with excitement watched as a part of Aprils brain began to pulse in and out.

He began tapping various buttons, and in doing so caused April too suddenly go limp.

But her brain was still extremely active in a manner that was beyond normal.

After that, Dr. Grey requested that April stay in the hospital for a few days. For monitoring he had said.

If only the Oliver's knew what Dr. Grey was really doing with their baby.

Dr. Grey knew what was happening to April, he had known her right from the start. He had been watching April in school when her headaches started.

He had just waited for the right moment. And now it had.

Several months later, The Oliver's were called into the hospital. They were shocked to find out that Dr. Grey had disappeared.

They quickly went towards their daughter, and stopped when the saw her.

She was in a wheel chair. A blue hospital grown with pink ribbons decorated it. Her hair was a mess; black circles were under her eyes.

And there was a white cloth covering most of her head from view. There was small amount of blood steins on that cloth.

The Oliver's sued the hospital, because they had not a clue what had happened to their girl.

They always visited her, and she was always happy and smiling. But this girl, this girl that appeared to be broken. This girl was not the little girl that only two months ago was so full of life.

After that, things were never like they were before. April would shrink away from her own parents and find solitude within her mind.

Sometimes, when she was not so deep with her mind, April would draw pictures.

Jane one day found a drawing that was most strange. It was a different view drawing.

It was so explicit that it made chills run up and down Jane's spine.

In the drawing, it was like you were looking up at the ceiling, but you were lying down.

But it was not the ceiling you were looking up at. There was three lights hanging from the ceiling, and by the way April drew it, they were very bright.

Shadows of people were all around the picture. Almost like they were looking down at you.

Everything was fuzzy, but as Jane peered closer, her blood froze as saw something that was all too clear.

One of the shadows was holding something over the top of the page. Jane could only guess that would mean your forehead.

He was holding what looked like to be a knife. A surgical knife!

As Jane's swept across the page with her eyes, she read one sentence that looked like to be written in a hurry. Like someone who was trying to write something that would soon be forgotten.

"_Awake. Always Awake."_

After that, Jane decided to stay with her child. She could not take her for treatments at the hospital at all. She would teach her from now on and with any luck, maybe even help her daughter to break free of her mind captivity.

So as Gabriel watched his daughter, sitting in front of the TV, with her head titled to the side; hope surged through him that maybe, just maybe April was finally breaking through.

He slowly went down to his knees and crawled towards his daughter. The closer he got, the more he noticed that something was definitely wrong.

When he was next to his daughter he sat down beside her and looked down at his daughter.

"April?" He hesitantly asked.

A moment later, Gabriel figured that his daughter was not going to talk. So he began to get up in sadness when he suddenly stopped at the sound of his daughters voice.

"They are coming." She said.

Gabriel slowly crouched down on his knees and looked towards his daughter with sudden fear.

"Who's coming?" He asked, fearing how she was going to answer.

She then slowly turned her head to face her father. Gabriel cried out in horror as his daughter faced him.

"The one's that did this to me." This was her reply as she pointed towards her eyes.

Her eyes, oh her eyes! They were static filled. Not one spot of her eyes were normal. It was like a mirror of the static filled TV.

"Who did this to you?" Gabriel asked, his voice choking in sobs.

"They did…they did…they did…they did…They…They…They." April repeated this over and over again.

Jane screamed for her daughter to stop, but she didn't. It was like a recording. It never stopped.

A week later, the Oliver's filed a missing child report.

They had taken her out to the fair. Something that could get the Oliver's minds out of everything that had been happening.

Jane and Gabriel had placed her on the Merry-Go-Round. April was seated on a unicorn, while her parents sat on sleigh that was in front of April.

After the ride was over, they turned to look at their daughter, and instantly screamed out in horror as they saw that April was not there.

They searched all day that day, and all night. But there was no clue as to where their daughter could have gone.

Till this day, the Oliver's do not know what happened to their daughter. They still have hope that she is alive and well.

That one day they will reunite with their daughter. Their special daughter, April Oliver…

* * *

**Yeah, I know this chapter was supposed to be on the island. But I wanted to show you a bit of the past. What do you think?**

**A Special thank you to Reviewers:**

**Imzadi** – Thank you for reviewing. Jack? Yeah, I think that could work. Thanks for the idea! Yes, Locke will be her protector/father; he seems like the fatherly type. Ok, I'll put in Jin and Sun with some interactions with April. BTW: What brought that up with April and Jin together? Never in a million years will I do that! I so believe in you! Jin and Sun belong together. I hope they get back together in the show. If not, they I will in my fic! MUAHAH! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**artistgirl727** – A new reviewer! (hugs) Thank you very much for the compliment! It made me get a big head. LOL! As for knowing a little more about April, I hope this chapter quenched your thirst…at least for a while. Thanks again!

**Moon's Tear** – I like your name. For some reason, it reminds me of Remus. (goes off into space) Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing! I'm so glad you are enjoying it!

**ATTENTION! **

**If any of you want to see April in the flesh….Check out my bio. At the bottom of the page under _Cast of: The Mind is a Dangerous Place_, there you will find some links to a picture of an actress I chose to be April. **

**ENJOY!**


	8. Reboot

Title:

_**The Ultimate Weapon is the Mind**_

* * *

Chapter 8: **_Reboot_**

Apart from the rest of the survivors, a lonely figure leans on a tree, overlooking the sea.

This lonely figure is the young woman, with a zombie like feature about her face, looks out towards the coast as the waves break upon it.

But she is not seeing as she is trapped within her mind.

But this lonely person will not be lonely for long.

Locke, after finding some oranges, walked towards the girl. When he reaches her, he slowly sits down next to her.

He takes a quick glance towards her, and seeing that the girl still does not show any notice of him, turns his gaze back to the orange in his hand.

As he peels the orange, Locke ponders on what the girl had meant when she had spoken a little while ago.

_She said that I will soon see the way key sees. Who is this key? Is that the girl name? _

All of these questions Locke pondered as he peeled the orange. When he had finished he separated a slice of the orange and turned to face the girl.

He raised the slice towards the girls' lips and tried to coax the girl into eating.

"Come on, you have to eat. Trapped or no trap, you need your strength." Locke said towards the girl.

But as before, the girl stared blankly out into space, not registering at all the orange piece or for that matter Locke himself.

Like sighed and took another piece for himself, but he placed the other half of the orange unto the girls lap.

It was then that he noticed that the manner of clothing the girl was wearing was twice the size of the girl.

Locke turned towards the wreckage. He seemed to be pondering for a second before turning towards the girl again.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to see if I can find some clothing that will fit you." Locke stated as he slowly got up.

With one last look down at the girl, making sure that she will be alright, Locke turns towards the wreckage and walks towards it.

A couple of minutes later, the girl suddenly turned her head to the right as her subconscious heard something that sounded like fighting.

The girl then slowly got up, the orange tumbling down from her skirt and unto the sand.

Her eyes were blank, yet alive; like it was not the girl herself who was walking towards the growing loud voices of a brawl, but of something else.

Close to the wreckage, there was a fight going on. Two men were fist fighting, among other things, and a large group of people were surrounding the fight and watching.

No one noticed the girl as she walked closer towards them.

The girl stopped next to a large man with dark brown, curly hair. She stood behind him and watched the fight in silence.

The fight was between two men. One of them having black curly hair and dark skin, while the other was a light skinned man with blond hair.

As the two men punched and tackled each other to the ground, the girls' eyes never faltered. It was almost like she was studying their movements. Her eyes were moving this way and that, almost keeping up with there movements, like she was calculating.

The girls face suddenly turned dark and dangerous. She bowed her head, but kept her eyes fixed on the men as they fought.

For a second, just a second flash, the girls' eyes flashed like static.

Instantly the men, who were fighting raised their hands up to their heads and gripped it. Pain spread over their faces, like they were having a serious headache.

As the girl tried to control them in stopping their fighting, it was incredibly difficult to control the blond haired one.

His anger was remarkably high, and he seemed to grow angrier by the minute.

The girl blinked, and immediately the quarrel began once again with the two men who clearly wanted to punch the day lights out of each other.

The blond haired one tackled the other man to the ground and started punching him head on.

"Hey, break it up! Break it up!" A voice yelled out from the distance.

The girl turned her gaze from the two men and towards the voice.

Three people walked out from the forest and started to run towards the two men who were fighting.

One of them was a woman, while the other two was a young man accompanied by an older looking man, but still young looking.

The girl, with one last look towards the fighting men, turned around and started to walk towards the tree she was leaning on earlier.

But not before the man, known as Jack, noticed her watching the fight.

_I thought she was disabled? How could she be moving? _

But Jack pushed away his questions and went off to break up the fight.

Locke, who had watched with astonishment as the girl got up and walked towards the fighting, knew that somehow she was the one that had caused the men to suddenly grip their heads in sudden pain.

He had found some clothing that could possibly fit the girl and had started to walk towards the girl when he noticed that she was walking towards the group.

Now as Jack, Kate, and Charlie talked about finding a transceiver and asking if anyone could fix it; Locke began to walk towards the girl who had already seated herself at the exact same spot she was earlier.

When he reached her, he sat down but was careful not to spill the mountain of clothing he had found that could possibly fit the girl, unto the sand.

"I'm not sure what size you are, but I believe these could fit you." Locke began.

But the girl once again was back to her silent-as-stone demeanor.

Locke, suddenly hearing someone walking towards them, turned his gaze around and watched as the man from earlier walk towards them.

It was the Middle-Eastern man from earlier. He was holding a suitcase on one hand and a black walkie-talkie looking thing.

_That must be the transceiver. He was probably the one who could fix it. _

Locke thought to himself as the watched the man pass by them.

He nodded towards Locke as he passed by, and gave a quick glance towards girl as well.

He had a quizzical look, as he watched the girl stare blankly out, but turned his attention to the job at hand. He placed the suitcase in his hand on top of another suitcase and began to carefully open up the transceiver.

Back to Locke, after finding out that the girl had no shoes, went off in search for some sandals or something that the girl could wear.

The man earlier, who was fixing the transceiver, suddenly got up and walked towards the wreckage with the transceiver in hand. He had an excited look on his face.

It was a couple of hours later, when suddenly the girl seized up like someone suddenly sent a shiver up her spine.

Her eyes popped wide open and she suddenly arched forward. She began to tremble uncontrollably, like she was going into a fit of seizures.

She suddenly collapsed to her side and started shaking and thrashing out like she was being electrocuted.

Her eyes had completely changed. Instead of a blank stare, or hazel eyes, her eyes were now completely consumed by static.

Jack, who was trying to see what could be done for a man who had a piece of metal in his gut, suddenly heard someone screaming.

He quickly got up and searched the beach for the sound. He spotted Claire waving towards him.

Thinking that she was in need of help, he began to run towards her. But he stopped when he watch her shake her head and point towards somewhere else.

He ran in the direction she was pointing towards and stopped at the sight.

The girl before, who Locke and brought in for him to clean up the cut on her head, looked like she was going into seizures. Locke was besides her, trying to keep her down, but he was not doing so good.

Without another thought, Jack ran straight towards them.

"What happened?" Jack immediately asked when he reached them.

He kneeled down and gently yet firmly gripped unto the girls face and tried to see her eyes.

"I'm not sure. I went off trying to find some shoes for her to wear, when I cam back she was trembling." Locke answered.

Jack was having a difficult time trying to see the girls eyes, because she was thrashing so much that it was hard for him to see her eyes clearly.

As she was going into seizures, her right sleeve slips off and was now showing her bare shoulder.

Jack took a double take as he noticed the numbers that were marked on her flesh.

He asked Locke to hold down her legs as he turned to get a better look at the numbers on her shoulder.

_It's like she's been branded. _Jack thought to himself as he delicately traced the numbers.

Suddenly the girl stopped shaking. Jack and Locked looked down at the girl, whose eyes had closed.

Then she began to speak…but it was not in English. She was speaking as if she was deeply afraid, yet the language was unfamiliar.

Her voice sounded like a recording.

Until both Jack and Locke picked up what the language was. It was French.

"Do you speak French?" Jack asked towards Locke. Locke just shook his head, his gaze never leaving the girls.

Then the girl started to repeat some numbers, and after that she would once again repeat the same French sentences once again.

She suddenly popped her eyes wide open...and screamed.

* * *

**Ok, another chapter bites the dust. You know what to do. Push that little bottom below and tell me what you think.**

**A Special thank you to Reviewers:**

**Moon's Tear** – Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you liked the other chapter. At least now we know something about April. And now…she's is awake. So to speak.

**Artistgirl727 **– Thank you so much for reviewing. Hope you liked the chapter…and sit tight for the next.

**Imzadi** – Don't worry, April will be reunited with her parents…one day. Thank you for reviewing. And I will be more careful in my tenses. Thanks again.

**Nny, Jhonen, Hatorimine** – Hey! You came! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked the chapter!

**Thank you all! You keep me going!**

**ATTENTION! **

**If any of you want to see April in the flesh….Check out my bio. At the bottom of the page under _Cast of: The Mind is a Dangerous Place_, there you will find some links to a picture of an actress I chose to be April. **

**ENJOY!**


	9. Triangle Tranceiver

Title:

_**The Mind is a Dangerous Place**_

* * *

Chapter 9: **_Triangle Tranceiver_**

Deep within the mind of April Oliver, the essence of her true self lays unconscious.

Imbedded deep within the brain, near the area from which we control our actions and where our subconscious is, a tiny device is seen that seems alien from the rest of the brain.

Looking more like a tiny bullet, the device constantly sends out charged electrodes throughout the brain.

There are three of these bullets like devices, deep within April's brain.

The brain itself looks like it's all wired. Blue and green tiny wires, as delicate as a vein, yet within them flash the power of disability to anything and anyone.

Suddenly the device sends an electric blue shock clear across the brain, until the entire brain is enveloped in an intense electric blue light that sparks all around. The device had been activated.

Someone had sent an electronic pulse, intentionally, directed towards the device in Aprils brain. In doing this, caused the device to activate.

Since April is no longer in control of herself, the device took over. As it spreads itself over April's brain, it completely takes control over her body.

It opens April's eyes and blinks. The device, even though controlling April, does not see things the way she does.

Not in colors it sees, but in energy. Pure electromagnetic energy that radiates off of everything and everyone.

It smirked as it watched the charged air all around, hovering over the sand of the beach, as well as from the people themselves.

It began to laugh. Not a chuckle, but a loud laughter that radiated all across the beach.

It suddenly got up and turned around to face someone. The device instantly, in the way it sees, notices three people who radiate at a high frequency…just like April.

It started to walk towards one of the three. It was an older man, a hunter that was for sure.

When it was standing right in front of the man, it spoke out.

"You will soon see what Key sees."

Yes, Key; the code name for April. The other's code name is Gate. Once together…they will become the ultimate…

Suddenly April's essence woke up. She groans as she slowly began to regain a part of her body.

Even if you are mentally electrocuted, it still feels like your entire body had been hit by a blast.

Now, there is one thing that can not be done. The device and April can not be awake together. If so, the body will immediately shut down.

As April regained her consciousness, she felt her body begin to shut down. The device had long retracted itself from controlling April's brain.

So April waited until she felt herself shut down, then she began to do the long process in slowly gaining control over her body.

**Aprils' POV**

It's terribly difficult to strengthen yourself mentally, when you can't even control your own brain.

I can now fully feel and hear everything around me. And judging by the way my butt is sinking, I figure I'm sitting on sand.

And then there's my back. It seriously hurts. And since I can feel myself leaning on something hard, I think I'm leaning on a tree. Oh joy.

But I cannot move myself. I mean I can, but that requires a lot of energy; something that I don't have right now.

Why does it require a lot of energy? Because that damn device that's drilled into my brain, even though it is no longer in control of my body, still is controlling most of my actions.

There are two ways I can regain complete control over my body, provided no one activates me again. First, would be to slowly gain control over my body.

And that could take…um….about sixty-two hours, twenty-three minutes, and forty-four seconds. Yep, it will take a while.

But then there is the other way, which is actually impossible. This way has two sub ways in giving me complete control over my body. Both of them will be incredibly painful.

The first sub way would be if someone would read out the binary code, so that I may regain control over my body. But then again, I'll still be under the control of Dr. Grey.

Yet the good side of that would be me having enough time to kick Dr. Grey's pride before he locks me up again.

(Smirks)

But the other way, which has no loose ends, will grant me complete control over my body. But that would be impossible.

The reason is because someone would have to send a triangle transceiver towards a pointed region.

Let me explain, as much as I would hate to admit it, I am a transceiver myself. A human transceiver; I have had this since I was a little girl. I use to get headaches and after that, I could actually hear and sometimes even read messages that are flying through the ion-waves.

But after Dr. Grey found me, he had (shall we say) extracted the headaches and tampered with my brain. I'm not going to get into all the details now, even if I wanted to (which I don't).

So anyway, someone will have to use another transceiver, pick up any signal from a close rage, and then that signal will literally bounce onto me. I will probably repeat whatever is being said, and then I will go through some serious pain. But after that, I might be free. Might, provided if someone did it the right way.

Like I said though, impossible; because who the heck will have a transceiver in the middle of an island.

Yes, I know I'm on an island. Like before, once I regain control over myself, my mind will rewind to what had happened while I was _shut down_.

Suddenly my thoughts are interrupted by the sound of yelling.

_Who the hell will be yelling now? We just crashed on an island._

I figure that I should go and check it out. Regaining some of my energy, I slowly get up and walk towards the sound.

The closer I get the clearer I can see and hear what is going on. It was a fight by the look of things, between two men.

I could not see them clearly, because of the group of people surrounding the area where the two men are fighting.

I walk up behind a quite large man with dark brown curly hair. He seemed not to notice me as I stopped to stand a little behind him.

I turn towards the fighting and notice that the fight was between the man, who had called me a crazy chick the other day, and the one who had saved me from the crashing part of the plane.

As I watched, I kept my eyes locked on the two. They punched each other, tacked each other, and tried to strangle each other.

_They will kill each other if no one will do anything!_

But taking a quick survey around, told me that no one was planning on entering 'the ring' and stopping the fighting.

_All right, I'll do it myself._

I turned my gaze back towards the two and kept my eyes fixed on them. I felt my eyes darken…soon feeling my eyes being consumed by static. My static…

I concentrated on the two. My target was…their minds. If I can just enter their minds for a second, I might be able to disable them long enough for _someone_ to separate the two.

As I penetrated into their minds, I knew that they were seriously mentally strong. They immediately rejected me and started brawling again.

Now I was pissed. Remember when I said that whenever I'm angry, this helps me to gain control of my body.

Well, that's exactly what happened. But it was not the body that I was controlling now. It was a part of the device.

Before I realized it, I had completely penetrated the two men's minds and they were now clutching their heads in deep pain.

For a fleeting moment, just a moment, it felt like I was back in training.

They would place me in an empty room. Dr. Grey would come up beside me and lay his hands on my shoulders.

He would then lean towards my ear and whisper to me the order. Of course at this time I was partially in control. I could feel, touch, smell, and hear. But I was not in control of the rational part of my mind. All that mattered at that moment was to complete the order.

One day, they brought in a wild boar. It was the first time I saw one of those huge creatures with their enormous tusks.

Dr. Grey ordered me to penetrate it…and kill it.

Now I feel sorry for what I had done to that boar. The minute he entered the room, he went charging straight towards me. I did not move away at all. All I did was penetrate my mind into his own.

The boar immediately stopped and started squealing in pain. Ten seconds later, that boar was lying dead on the cold floor. Blood was oozing out of its' ears, mouth, and eyes.

I remember what Dr. Grey had said afterwards. "Well done Key. With a little more practice you can wipe out an entire city."

I suddenly pushed those evil memories away, and quickly left the minds of the two men.

_You could have killed them April! _

I yelled at myself disgustedly. I heard someone yelling out in the distance for the fighting to stop. I turned my head towards the voice and watched as the man who had cleaned up my cut came running towards the two men fighting; followed by a younger man and a woman.

_I think it's time I make a discreet exist._

With that I turned around and started walking towards the place where I was before. When I reached there, I sat down on the sand and leaned onto the trunk of the palm tree.

After that, I just sort of shut myself down. Not permanently, but I just shut some of my senses down. Like my sight as well as my hearing.

I needed some peace and quiet to calm down my thoughts as they razed forward with old and painful memories.

Time flies by when you're inside your mind. You know when you dream a big dream, like you are living a whole new life, that when you wake up you find out that it has only been a couple of hours.

Well that is what happened to me, only I was not dreaming. I was in the middle of an important problem solving. Either to slowly gain complete control over myself, or destroying that damn device.

But then I would immediately die.

Anyway, I was thinking about this when suddenly I felt it; the sizzling pain running up my spine.

_It can't me?"_

I felt myself arch forward on its own accord.

_Some is actually sending a triangle transceiver!_

I braced myself for the pain as it exploded in my mind. I can never get use to that.

I fell to my side and this time…I could feel myself going into seizures.

Suddenly I felt someone grab my hands and try to keep me still.

_You are only making it worse!_

I mentally screamed out.

Then I felt hands on my face. They felt soft, yet strong hands. For an instant I was afraid.

_Could it me Dr. Grey? His hands were strong…probably too strong. _

But I pushed that thought away as I suddenly felt the same person's hands delicately trace across the numbers that were parked on my flesh.

_Dr. Grey never was so gentle. This person is most definitely not Dr. Grey. Who…?_

I could not finish my thoughts because my mind exploded in white hot pain that traveled all across my body.

I felt myself go limp. Weekend beyond measure, I waited for the frequency to enter my mind.

It came. It was in the French language. So I let myself speak it out loud.

With every word I spoke out…I slowly began to gain complete control over myself; I was almost free.

I was so consumed with the thrill of being free, that I did not notice the device sending an electric blue charge straight into my subconscious.

Two things happened at once. I had complete control over myself, but I also felt the incredible pain from the charge.

I snapped my eyes open, and saw two concerned faces looking down at me. But I could not speak to them.

Because I screamed out in pain as my brain felt like it was being fried.

You could say it was a going away present from the device. Damn how I hate it.

* * *

**Ok, Chapter 9 is done! Sorry about my cliffhangers. Didn't know I was on a roll. Hehe.**

**Anyway, I would like to thank Reviewers with a special thank you:**

**Imzadi – **Yes, Sayid is the one giving April the convulsions. But it is a good thing…in a way. Thank you for reviewing. Hope you liked the chapter.

**Deb** – (blushes) Thank you for the compliment. It means a lot to me. And sorry for the cliffhangers, I sometimes get over my head with cliffhangers. Well, I'll try to make them less. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you liked the chapter!

**Moon's Tear** – Thank you very much! Glad to hear that you like the fic. Hold on tight for the next…

**Saena** – You came! You saw the pics! Glad you like the actor I chose. Have you seen the new pick I put up? It's an idea on how April looked like after she was taken by Dr. Grey. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And stay tuned for the next.

**Artistgirl727** – Sorry about the cliffhangers. I'll try to minimize them in the chapters to come. Thanks for reviewing! Glad to know that I have you at the edge of your seat. I have accomplished something. YAY! Anyway, thanks again!

**Thank you all! You keep me going!**

**ATTENTION! **

**If any of you want to see April in the flesh….Check out my bio. At the bottom of the page under _Cast of: The Mind is a Dangerous Place_, there you will find some links to a picture of an actress I chose to be April. **

**ENJOY!**


	10. Breathing the free air

**Disclaimer: **Lost doesn't belong to me. Nor do the characters. The only people that belong to me would be April and Dr. Grey…who is not really dead. MUAHAHA!

* * *

**ATTENTION!** For all those who want to see April in the flesh, see my bio under the title of this fic. ENJOY! 

**Author: _Ivory Core_**

**Title: _The Ultimate Weapon_**

* * *

Chapter 10: **_Breathing the free air_**

In all of his life, Jack had never heard anyone scream like the young woman. Her screaming sounded like someone was being tortured.

Jack watched as the young woman clutched her head in severe pain while her eye lids were tightly squeezed shut.

Jack brought his hands out and gently yet firmly pulled the girls hands away from her head, being careful for himself as her nails began to claw at anything after she was no longer clutching anything.

Jack rapped his arms around the young womans chest so that his arms secured her shoulders from moving, so that he was not in danger of being clawed to death.

Suddenly the young womans eyes popped open. Jacks eyes stared down at the dilated hazel eyes of the young woman as she stared up at him.

Her mouth was moving, but no sounds could be heard. Jack leaned over her and turns his ear to her lips.

It was then that he heard her raspy voice speak. Just two simple words, but holding so much meaning.

"I'm…free."

Her hazel eyes then rolled back as she fainted in Jacks arms.

Completely dumfounded at the young womans choice of words, Jack didn't notice that the girls screaming had formed a small circle around them of curious castaways.

Locke had heard the whispered words from the young woman. He had to give a secret small smile at that.

The others around them included Sun, Walt and his father Michael, Hurley and…

"So what's with the horror screaming Doc?" A voice questioned.

…and that would be Sawyer.

Jack looked up at the voice, and wished that it was someone else. He really did not want to deal with Sawyer right now.

"Nothing's up Sawyer." Jack replied.

Then a voice called out to Jack from somewhere in the crowd.

"Doctor, doctor?" The voice called out, coming from a woman.

"Yeah, I'm over here." Jack called back.

The crowd parted to let pass the elderly black woman, Rose.

"Doctor, that man with the shrapnel, I think you should take a look at him." Rose stated.

Jack nodded his head and turned to Locke.

"Take her. If anything else happens, call me." Jack instructed as he eased the young woman out of his arms and into Locke's.

Locke nodded his head and watched as Jack got up. Before he left, he looked down at the sleeping woman. Questions played across his features, but now he had to see how that other man was doing.

When Jack left, the small crowd that surrounding them left too; all except for Walt.

"Walt! Come on." Michael called for his son.

But Walt ignored his father and kept on staring at the young woman who was sleeping in Locks arms.

"That's the girl who was trapped." Walt said, to himself then to anyone else.

But Locke had heard him.

"What do you mean trapped?" Locke asked the boy.

Walt, surprised that he had spoken out load, answered Locke.

"She was in a wheelchair back in Sidney. She was with that guy who looked like Mr. Smith from the Matrix." Walt stated.

Michael came by and pulled Walt towards him. "Let's leave Mr. Locke with his charge ok?"

Walt didn't want to leave at all, but Michael pulled him anyway.

_She was in a wheelchair back in Sidney._

Locke knew that was true because the girl was sitting next to him. Not to mention the man that Walt had described as Mr. Smith…had tried to kill the girl.

Suddenly Locke felt movement in his arms. He quickly looked down and watched as the young womans eyes fluttered open.

He went completely still and waited for the girl to look around. She turned her gaze this way and that, until finally she looked up at Locke.

Instant confusion at first mirrored her eyes, then soon after recollection.

"Mr. Locke." Her voice sounded slightly raspy, like she hadn't used it for a while.

"Hi." Locke spoke with a smile. He then leaned the girl unto a tree, making sure that she was comfortable.

She didn't say anything after that; she just looked around the beach and at the people walking. Her eyes held…happiness by the looks of it. Her hazel eyes shined like she had won the lottery or something.

A whole twenty minutes had passed, and still the girl didn't speak. Locke wasn't affected by it though; he knew that she was 'breathing the free air' so to speak. But he tried to strike up a conversation.

"Um…you know my name, but I don't know yours." Locke started.

The girl turned to him, her eyes shinning in otter apprehension yet at the same time happiness.

She then turned her gaze up towards the sky before answering Locke.

"My name's…April. April Oliver." She whispered.

If Locke only knew how good it felt for the girl to say her name. Or for that matter how happy she would feel when someone spoke her name in greeting.

"Please to meet you April." Locke said with a smile.

April returned his smile with one of her own, which was probably bigger then Locke's.

"What's your name?" April asked.

"It's John Locke."

"Nice to meet you, John."

Locke smiled to himself and idly turned his gaze towards the pile of clothing that he had picked up for the girl.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I'm not sure what size you are, but these clothing that I found could fit you." Locke stated as he picked up the pile and presented it towards April.

But April wasn't looking at him. She was completely into the feeling of clenching her hands into fists and then releasing them. She repeated this action six times before she suddenly stopped and stared down at them.

Her eyes became clouded over, like she was remembering something from her past. Her gaze never left her hands, which she raised up to her face.

Her breathing became labored, like she was watching some horror flick. Suddenly she turned towards Locke.

"Mr. Lock, where is the man who was with me in the plane?" She hurriedly asked. "What about the other man? Are they too on this island?"

Locke took note the fear that spread over April's voice as she spoke. He did know for sure what happened to the man that was sitting next to her. But the other…

"The man who was sitting next to you…" Locke began. "…he's dead."

Locke watched April as she took a deep breath in relief.

"He tried too…" Locke started but was interrupted by April.

"Kill me, I know. He was ordered too." April replied, but not directly talking to him.

Suddenly, April got up on her legs. She immediately began to wobble on her feet and would have fallen if it wasn't for Locke, who had dropped the pile of clothing to hold on to April.

"Easy. It takes time to get use to walking again." Locke said as he held her. But April was fighting his hold.

"The suitcase. Or dear god, I have to find the suitcase." She said while squirming from Locks arms.

"Suitcase? What suitcase?" Locke questioned.

"I have to find the suitcase. Before it's too late." She repeated as she stumbled away from Locke's arms only too fall on her knees.

Locke immediately bent down over her and helped her get up.

"April, what's in the suitcase? What do you mean before it's too late?" Locke asked as he helped April up.

When April was standing, while slightly leaning on Locke, she looked up to face him.

"The suitcase…holds the codes to a dangerous weapon." April shakily whispered.

"A weapon? You mean like a bomb?" Locke asked.

April shook her head and softly pushed herself away from Locke. Step by step, she slowly walked towards the crash sight.

But before she did so, she replied to Locke.

"It's worse then a bomb Mr. Locke." She replied.

Locke spoke to himself after April replied. "What could be worse then a bomb?" H asked himself.

What he didn't know was that April had heard him and she had answered his question in a soft whisper.

"Me…"

* * *

**Ok, sorry for the late chapter. NO MORE LOST! (Cries) But don't worry; I plan to continue this story.**

**A special thank you to Reviewers:**

**Imzadi** – HEY THERE! Sorry for the real late chapter. I promise that the next will come real soon. And thank you for the idea. I'll definitely use it. Thanks again for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Artistgirl727** – You are more then welcome. As for April, she will gain control one day. But she isn't really free at the moment. But don't worry, she will be one day. Thanks again for reviewing. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Moon's Tear** – She will be normal…in some respects. But let's just say that she will never be an ordinary girl. This novel of yours, are you writing it for Fanfiction or for publishing? Because I would love to read it. Hope you liked the chapter! And thanks for reviewing.

**Inuyashafaneva** – A NEW REVIEWER! (Hugs) Welcome aboard. I'm so happy that you are enjoying the fic. And thanks for the compliment. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**LostChickenWendesday732** – WELCOME NEW REVIEWER! As for April, yes she is picking up the message. More is in stall in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And thank you so much for reviewing!

**lotrfreak007** – Hey there. Glad you started reading the fic. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And thanks for reviewing.

**Manson** – WELCOME ABOURD NEW REVIEWER! Glad to know that you are enjoying the fic. And thanks for the cookie. (Smiles) Did you enjoy the chapter?

**Thank you all! You keep me going!**


	11. Meeting Claire and the baby

**Disclaimer: **Lost doesn't belong to me. Nor do the characters. The only people that belong to me would be April and Dr. Grey…who is not really dead. MUAHAHA!

**ATTENTION!** For all those who want to see April in the flesh, see my bio and click on the link to my album!

**Author: _Ivory Core_**

**Title: _The Ultimate Weapon_**

* * *

Chapter 11: **_Meeting Claire and the baby_**

April Oliver stumbled, slipped, and even crawled towards the crash sight. Locke would of course try and help her, but she would once again fight his hold and try to walk on her own.

"April, I'm just trying to help." Locke said for the thousands time as he tried to lift April up from the ground, since she fell to her knees, while April pushed his hands away.

But she didn't even have the strength to push away. She just swatted his hands away.

"I'm fine John. I'm just…just weak. That's all." April explained as she slowly got up while bracing on her knees.

"But _why_ are you weak?" Locke asked.

April sighed in otter annoyance, like it was so simple on why she was feeling the way she was at that moment.

"Because Mr. Locke, I haven't used my own legs for a long time…a long time." April stated.

Unable to go any further, not unless April wanted to continuously fall on her face, April sat down on one of the blue seats that were stuck in the sand.

Locke sat down on the seat that was next to her.

"Do you know what it feels like to suddenly be able to walk again? Or even to be finally free?" April asked, her gaze turning towards Locke.

"Mr. Locke, I have been trapped in ways that not even your imagination can come up with. Now that I am free, it takes a lot out of someone…especially someone like me." April explained.

April then leaned her head on the seat and breathed in deeply.

_I said too much. I shouldn't have stated the part about being trapped beyond Locke's imagination. But I had to explain to him…of what little I could explain…_

April's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of John Locke.

"You're wrong you know." He suddenly spoke out.

April opened her eyes and turned her head to the side so that she would get a better look at Locke.

He wasn't looking at her though. His gaze was directed towards the waves that would break on the sand.

April was about to ask Locke on what did he mean, but Locke suddenly continued.

"You're wrong in the fact that I don't know what it feels like to be able to walk again…to be free. I know what it feels like to suddenly be able to walk…to feel freedom."

He then turned his gaze from the waves to look straight into April's hazel eyes.

"I too was trapped in a wheelchair April." Locke explained.

April eyes expanded in shock at this piece of news. Suddenly Locke placed his finger to his lips.

"I'll keep your secret, if you keep mine." Locke said while smiling.

April returned the smile with gratitude.

_He was trapped too in a wheelchair. He will never know what I went through in my life, but at least he knows the value of finally being free to walk on your own._

"It's a deal John." April stated with a smile.

But as April suddenly smiled it quickly vanished as what they were looking for came rushing back into Aprils mind.

"Mr. Locke… I need your help." April stated while swallowing her pride.

Asking for help was something that April was never good at and she rarely gave help to someone else. She had always tried to keep things to herself…maybe that's why she was still alive.

_Yeah. Thanks to you on not helping the others escape…it costs them their lives!_

April shook her head from those unpleasant memories and turned towards Locke.

"It's going to take me forever to look through this place for one suitcase. I need your help to find it."

"What does the suitcase look like?" Locke asked.

"It's silver, hard plating. Possibly unbreakable if you don't have the key." April stated.

"Do you have the key?"

_Inwardly April laughed. _

"In a way I do." April replied.

Locke then nodded, that was all he needn't to know…for now.

"Ok then, I'll search around over there while you search on this side." Locke stated while getting up.

April nodded her head and tried to stand up and failed. Locke reached his hand down towards April who grasped it and was soon pulled up to her feet.

She immediately wobbled, but didn't fall.

"Oh! And John, the suitcase may be inside a pouch behind…my wheelchair." April said.

"What does your wheelchair look like?" Locke asked.

April answered but she was not facing him. She was staring at her hands, like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"My wheelchair? You'll know it when you see it. That wheelchair was meant so that no one could escape from it." April stated a little above a whisper…yet with so much feeling of inner hatred and fear.

Locke turned towards April and watched as she slowly walked towards a couple of people who were digging for their own luggage.

_What could have happened to April that would make her that way? Unable to except help while hiding so much anger in side of her._

Locke, with one last look towards April, turned towards the other side of the crashed plane. He would try to help April…as much as he could. And finding this suitcase, since it seemed to hold a deadly weapon inside, was in the top of the list of things to do.

April Oliver stepped up towards a group of people who were sitting down on the sand sorting through the luggage. One of the people was a young woman who appeared to be pregnant.

As April approached the group, the young woman looked up and smiled towards April.

"Hey." She said towards April as she walked up to her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

April looked down at the girl in puzzlement.

"I saw that you were going into seizures a little while ago. Are you doing better?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking." April said.

"Would you mind if I…?" April suggested while motioning if she could sit.

"Oh yeah, go ahead." She stated while scooting over so that April could sit down.

April did and made herself comfortable on the sand.

"Thank you. My name's April. What's yours?" April asked.

"Claire." She said with a smile.

April immediately liked the girl. She was petite, but strong that was for sure. Strong in mind and in spirit.

"How are you holding up Claire…with…you know?" April asked as she hesitantly pointed towards the mound on Claire's stomach.

Claire looked down and gently stroked her stomach in a loving motherly way.

"All right. It's just….I hope we get rescued soon. Because I'm due soon and I can't be here…" Claire broke up while biting her lip.

April then gently placed her hand over Claire's hand that was placed over her belly. April closed her eyes and softly smiled to herself.

Claire looked towards April in confusion, but suddenly jumped as her baby kicked…once…twice…four times.

"But…how….what?" April sputtered as she felt her baby kick.

April's smile slightly faltered and she removed her hand from Claire's. She then looked toward Claire, who was looking at her in puzzlement and wonder.

"Your baby is very healthy…and happy I might add." April stated while at the same time giving Clair a very strange look.

"Thank you." Claire said after a slight pause. She then turned her attention back to the luggage she was looking through.

She felt strange though. When April had touched her, she had suddenly felt like someone gave you a harmless spark. You know when you get charged and you touch someone? A small spark comes from your fingers.

Well in this case, Claire felt that when April had touched her it felt like all of her hairs were standing straight up. And the fact that the baby had suddenly kicked when April had touched her…was just plain weird and creepy.

But in April's point of view, the experience was anything but weird and creepy. It was shock and fear.

_That baby…it's one of the generations. The baby…he's like me. Probably even more. Oh god! Not another one…please no. Spare this child from ever being discovered. Please…god…please._

April silently prayed. She prayed that the baby would never be discovered. That he would grow up out of harms way.

As April searched for the suitcase that held the codes to her unwanted purpose, she made it upon herself to protect Claire and her baby.

Just as Locke decided to protect April…so did April decided to protect Claire and the baby.

If she was right, that baby could mean another generation that use more than 10 percent of their minds…

* * *

**MUAHAHA! I love leaving you all in a cliffhanger. But I promise that the next chapter will come real soon. **

**Don't forget to check my bio and to click on the link to my album. Once you get there, click on this album: Fanfiction – the Ultimate Weapon **

**That should take you to some cool pics I found or made that would give you an idea of my characters. **

**Tell me what you think and enjoy!**

**Now for a special thank you to the following Reviewers:**

**Artistgirl727** – Thank you! Thank you! I'm so happy that you enjoyed chapter. The suitcase won't be shown for some time. Just to keep things interesting. But in the next chapter…something expectant will happen. MUAHAHA! Thanks for reviewing!

**Inuyashafaneva** – Did I ever tell you how much I like your name? Well I do. What does it mean? YAY! You liked the chapter! So happy! (Bounces for joy! lol). Well sit tight for the next…which is to come soon. Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot.

**TO ALL READERS WHO DON'T REVIEW!**

**PLEASE LEAVE SOMETHING! Even if it's just one word…I don't care. Just press that little submit button below and leave your thoughts…PLEASE!**

**Thank you all! You keep me going!**


	12. Internal Scars

**Disclaimer: **Lost doesn't belong to me. Nor do the characters. The only people that belong to me would be April and Dr. Grey…who is not really dead. MUAHAHA!

**ATTENTION!** For all those who want to see April in the flesh, see my bio and click on the link to my album!

**WARNING! **A small part in this chapter holds…a detail example of April's abilities. Not a rated R part, but now you will know why I rated this fic Teen. :)

* * *

**Author: _Ivory Core_**

**Title: _The Ultimate Weapon_**

* * *

Chapter 12: **_Internal Scars_**

If it was up to April, she would have searched for that suitcase long into the night. Locke didn't have any luck in finding the suitcase, and judging by the way April would throw suitcases to the side in frustration…neither did she.

Night had already settled over the beach, only the moon was a source of light. And April used that as much as she could.

Only three, including one very ill man, were awake in this time of night.

Jack was up and taking care of the ill Marshal. He had created a small tent where the Marshal was lying inside. Hurley had come up to Jack and had stayed inside the tent for some time.

That's three people so far, the other two would be one exhausted man who was waiting for one energetic young woman to call it a day on the search for the suitcase.

"Locke, you don't understand! I have to find that suitcase." April exasperated for the thousands time.

Locke rubbed his face and sighed deeply. April had stated this one sentence every time Locke suggested that they should get some rest.

"April, it's almost midnight. We are not going anywhere and the suitcase won't be either. Tomorrow is another day. We can continue the search tomorrow." Locke said as he pulled out four still-rapped blue blankets that he had found from the plane.

April looked up from her digging and watched as Locke placed two of the blankets down on the floor side by side. There was a small mound of clothing that Locke had found for April beside the blankets.

Locke sat down on one of the blankets and un-wrapped the other blanket. Inside the wrapped blanket, Locke found a small with pillow.

He smiled to himself and placed the pillow at the top of the blanket that he was sitting on. He then looked towards April and patted the blanket that was next to him.

"Come on April, you need your rest." Locke said. "And I won't take no for an answer."

April, even though she too was drop-dead-tired, was about to protest when Locke raised his hand so that his palm was facing April.

"Don't make come after you…because I will." Locke threatened.

At first April was a little unnerved at Locke's change in attitude. But seeing his eyes sparkle the way they did, her fear washed away.

_He's just protective of me. He's the first to do so, apart from my parents…_

"Ok."

With that April dropped what she was doing and walked towards Locke. At least her legs weren't giving her trouble.

She sat down on the blanket that was next to Locke and un-wrapped the other blanket that was at the foot of the blanket she was sitting on.

Inside the wrapped blanket there was too a small white pillow. April pulled out the pillow and brought it behind her head as she lay down.

She wiggled a bit so that she could get comfortable and was about to pull up the blanket to cover herself, but was stopped as Locke did it for her.

He opened up the blanket and draped it over April. Acting like a father, Locke even tucked her in and brought the blanket up to her chin.

"Thank you Locke." April whispered her thanks as her eyes slowly began to drop.

"You're welcome April. Goodnight." Locke said as he too lay down on the blanket and covered himself.

"Goodnight Locke." April whispered out.

Locke turned his gaze and smirked at the sight. Two seconds after April said goodnight, she was out like a light.

Soon Locke too was in a deep sleep, having dreams of roughing it in the great outdoors, which was actually what he was doing at the moment.

But April on the other hand, did not have pleasant dreams. Actually, April had never had a pleasant dream since she could remember. Her dreams were either repeated exercise's of her training or worse…memories.

And it just so happen that April was having a memory flash back on what happened that day. It was after her being the triangle transceiver and soon after being free. She was with Locke at the time.

She remembered how happy she felt when she could see through her own eyes, move them on what she wanted to see, have all of her senses back, and the best part was when Locke had asked her name.

Oh heavenly angels! How wonderful it felt to speak her name in friendship. At first she was scared because she hadn't given her name out in a long time. But when she did…oh WOW! Just being able to say your name is enough to keep you happy for days.

You never know what you take for granted until it's stripped from you.

She remembered that Locke had introduced himself as John Locke. It was a nice name, strong too actually as well as lucky for her that his last name was Locke. If in the future she ever got 'trapped' again, he could just unlock her by stating his last name to her.

Then April turned her attention to her hands. She heard Locke speak towards her. Something about clothing…but April was at the moment interesting in clenching her hands into fist and then releasing them.

The feeling alone of being able to choose your own actions was exhilarating.

But as April looked down at her hands, right before her eyes her hands were shackled by thick handcuffs.

But these were not any ordinary handcuffs, these held strong abouts of electricity that was powered by a small walkie-talkie like machine that Dr. Grey had held.

For a moment it felt like she was back in the lab. Back in the small room where the constantly watched her…never leaving her alone.

For a second she feared that she really wasn't free. That she was still in the clutches of those men and woman who destroyed her life so that she could destroy others.

_**Flashback – Dream**_

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!" A little girl screams as she runs around the small white room she was being held in._

_The little girl, looking to be in the ages of ten too eleven, had no hair what so ever. She was completely bald, and if that wasn't terrible enough…the scars on her scalp were._

_From the very center of her head all the way down to her neck and disappearing further into her gown was a precise surgical scar._

_Two delicate cuts came from the insertion at the middle of her head. From the top all the way down to her ear. _

_This child's scalp had been cut wide open. _

_Judging by the way the scar came down to the back of her neck and disappeared behind the color of gown. One wondered if the surgical scare kept on going towards the child's spine._

_The child was wearing a white hospital gown that came all the way down to her bare feet. A white tag was rapped around her right wrist. On the tag was written: **4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 – Key**_

_The room itself was quite small. One small bed, with a white head and foot iron board, was located to the side of the room._

_The room itself was white with a dull blue border around it. The floor was made of white tile. There appeared to be no door to the room…but on closer inspection one unit of the wall was actually the sliding door._

_The wall on the other side of the room that was facing the 'door' was not really a wall at all; but on the other side was another room that was hidden from view. _

_From inside that room, you could not see the six people who were watching the scene of the child screaming and trying to hide from the four people who were in the room._

_One of these six people was none other then Dr. Grey._

"_Come now Key. It's time to practice." Dr. Grey's voice rang out from the hidden speakers in the room._

"_I HATE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" The girl screamed as she ran to the corner of the room._

_She then slowly sank to the floor while holding her legs tightly against her chest. She then began to rock herself while whispering 'wake up…wake up…this is bad dream…wake up…'_

_Inside the other room, the brain activity chart from the child was going off the charts. _

"_WATCH OUT!" An older woman screamed to the four people in the room with the child._

_But it was too late of a warning. The child suddenly looked up and stared straight into the eyes of one of the men that were in the room._

_The man was paralyzed; he could not move a muscle. With his blue eyes, he stared straight into the child's hazel eyes that slowly began to dilate._

_Starting from the very center of the child's pupil, static erupted from within. Slowly her eyes were completely consumed by the static, until not even the white's of her eyes were seen._

_All of this took less then a second and another second for the man too suddenly scream out in horror and pain as he dropped to his knees._

_But he never broke eye contact with the child. He just couldn't, even if he wanted to. _

_In his point of view, the sudden pain was quick. Afterwards…there was nothing. No pain, no feeling…just existing._

_Then his line of vision of the child was blocked as thick red goo oozed out of his eyes. Before he was blinded by the red goo, he brought his hand up to his face and watched as the same red ooze oozed out of his finger nail._

_Something was coming out of his mouth; he could feel it ooze out. But he couldn't taste it. It was like all of his senses had shut down._

_He closed his eyes as a deep sense of weakness settled over him. Before his body dropped to the floor...he was dead._

_The others point of view was quite different though. They backed away from the man who had suddenly screamed out in pain and had in watched horror as blood oozed out from all corners of the man's body._

_His ears, his finger tips, his mouth, and soon after his eyes; all seeping out his own blood._

_The one woman who was a part of the group screamed in horror as the man gurgled out in blood once and fell to the floor dead._

_A silence filled the room like no other. No one dared to even breathe. _

_The only sounds that could be heard would be the slight dripping sound as the last amounts of blood from the man spilled unto the tile floor; and the silent crying of the child._

_Suddenly the silence was broken by the steady mocking clapping that was coming from the speakers._

_Dr. Grey's voice spoke out…with clear excitement and sick joy. _

"_Well done Key. Well done!" Dr. Grey said as he clapped._

_As fast as a child could go, the little girl sprang up to her feet and ran towards the wall that was actually the hidden room. _

_She then raised her hands up, curled her little hands into fists, and smashed her fist against the wall._

_Of course someone so small could not inflict any damage, but she didn't care. She cried, screamed, and punched that wall with every ounce of her strength. Even if it didn't do anything…it was still something._

_Dr. Grey, on the other side, looked down at the child in curiosity. What the girl didn't know was that she was punching the wall exactly were Dr. Grey was standing. _

_But as the girl punched the wall, the other three people that were in the room took that to their advantage._

_One of them pulled out a set of handcuffs, but thicker and mechanical looking. _

_Before the girl could do anything, they jumped on her. One of them rapped his arms around her shoulders to restrain her while the other took out a blind fold and rapped it in front of the child's eyes._

_The girl screamed, kicked, punched, and even bit down hard on the hands that were holding her as she felt herself being lifted up. _

_She felt her hands being clamped down by the handcuffs. She knew what was coming, but she still tried to fight against it._

_Her fighting came in vain when electric shots from the handcuffs went up the length of her arm all the way to cover her body._

_The child cried out in pain as she dropped to the floor and started withering in pain as the electricity went up her spine._

_Suddenly everything stopped. The blind fold that was over the child's eyes had come off when she was going into a fit._

_In paralyzed pain and fear the child watched the one man that she hated more than anything walk towards her. _

_He was holding the small device in his hands, the device that was controlling the handcuffs electric pulses. In his other hand, he was holding the silver suitcase._

_Dr. Grey bent down over the fallen child and leaned over her ear. _

"_Well done April, but play times over." Dr. Grey whispered into the child's ear._

_April, completely paralyzed in pain, could not do anything but to watch Dr. Grey place his suitcase beside her._

_He then lifted April's limp hand and placed her thumb unto the tiny pad that was located where a latch should have been on the suitcase._

_The suitcase popped open, and Dr. Grey reached inside to pull out a slip of paper._

"_This is a new code for you Key. Let's see what it does…" With that Dr. Grey whispered into April's ear the newest and strongest lock down code that was programmed into the device inside her brain._

_April didn't even hear the code being spoken, because she screamed with every once of her soul._

_**End of Flashback – Dream**_

April screamed in her flashback, and she screamed in her sleep.

It was already morning and everyone was up except for April. Locke had went off to find some breakfast, leaving a sleeping April behind.

But when she started screaming, it just so happened that Jack was passing by. Completely forgetting what he was doing, Jack rushed to the young womans side and tried to wake her up.

But to Jack, it seemed that the young woman was trapped in some kind of nightmare.

Jack brought the girl up into his arms and tried to wake her up, while also trying to block out her frantic screaming and yelling.

"Wake up…wake up…it's just a dream…wake up…" Jack desperately called out towards the girl.

The girl suddenly gripped Jack's arm and painfully held it as she slowly woke up.

When April opened her eyes, she was a little more than surprised to wake up in exactly the same arms of the man who held her the last time. Not to mention staring up into the same warm eyes as before.

At that moment, April didn't care of the secrets she was holding and the pain that came with them.

"Just make it stop…please just make the memories go away. Make the pain go away." April desperately cried out as she held Jack.

April gripped Jacks shirt and cried unto it. She cried and cried and cried, never letting go of Jack and just for the moment feeling safe.

She felt even safer when she felt Jack rap his arms around her and hold her tight.

As she was being held by Jack, a group of people came from the forest. It was Sayid, Kate, Shannon, Sawyer, Boone, and Charlie; all coming back from their mission.

Jack didn't see them, nor did he care at the moment. Right now he was holding in his arms a young woman who needed to be comforted.

And for now, that's all that mattered…

* * *

**PHEW! Holy crap! That's the longest chapter I've ever written! But I had to do it. **

**Hope you enjoyed this incredibly long chapter. AND SEND LOTS OF REIVEWS!**

**A special thank you to the following reviewers:**

**Inuyashafaneva – **WELL I'M HAPPY! Thank you so much for reviewing! So happy that you enjoyed the chapter! I too forgot what the babies name was… (Goes off to check, comes back). The suitcase won't be found for a while. And it will not be found by April nor Locke. MUAHAH! As for Claire and the baby…the show must go on. Hope you liked the chapter! Next will come soon.

* * *

**TO ALL READERS WHO DON'T REVIEW!**

**PLEASE LEAVE SOMETHING! Even if it's just one word…I don't care. Just press that little submit button below and leave your thoughts…PLEASE!**

**Thank you all! You keep me going!**


End file.
